We love
by Choko-chi
Summary: This is a collection of short stories based on my list 50 1 love. It is shounenai, only sweet and innocent, so now you are warned. ItaNaru ShikaNaru and ShinoNaru. The list, 50 1 love is in the first chapter now :
1. The sentences

Okay this is just a quick update, since the list with all my words got deleted, I thought that I would post it as a chapter in We Love. I will post another chapter today, if not more than one chapter, I feel inspired!

As always, I own nothing but this little story.

1 Coal

- Itachi liked it best when the night was black as coal, because his Naruto was very afraid of the darkness and would cling to anything remotely human.

2 Money  
>- Shikamaru didn't care how much money it would cost him, treating Naruto to ramen was always worth it.<p>

3 Digital  
>- The little digital camera, Shino mused, was the best thing he ever got, not because he needed it, but because it was Naruto that gave it to him.<p>

4 Cup  
>- The first time Itachi asked him out, Naruto threw a cup of water at him. But nothing could keep the Uchiha away for good.<p>

5 Ladder  
>- Their first kiss was an accident, but while Naruto wanted to throw the ladder, that was responsible for it, out, Shikamaru had hidden it. He would never throw such a gem out.<p>

6 Bleeding  
>- The first time they met was when they were small. Naruto, the little ball of sunshine, was sitting in the playground, with a little bleeding wound on his knee, and crying, and Shino had just walked over and silently offered a band aid.<p>

7 Copy  
>- Copying Naruto was something Itachi simply couldn't do. How could he rob such an innocent kid from his hard work?<p>

8 Daisy  
>- Their first date was something Shikamaru would never forget. He had expected many things, but when Naruto brought him to the peaceful field of daisies and told him they were cloud watching, he was surprised, but it was a pleasant surprise.<p>

9 Opposite  
>- They were opposite, no doubt about it. Naruto was a bright and happy boy, while Shino was a silent and dark boy. But you know what they say, opposites attract.<p>

10 Bumblebee

- Naruto was like a bumblebee, a little sunny yet fragile creature, whose wings had way to much weight to bear. And Itachi would gladly be the little safe house where his bumblebee could rest before flying out again.

11 Beautiful

- Shikamaru found everything about Naruto beautiful. They way the sunlight reflected from his golden hair, his blue eyes that put even the sky to shame, his perfect tan skin, the way he would smile every day and the way he would blush if someone complimented him. Not that Shikamaru would ever admit it, it was after all way too troublesome.

12 Happy

- Shino never thought that he would find happiness, he thought he was doomed to watch his love get away, but he thought wrong, and he had never been as happy as the day Naruto said yes to his date proposal. Turns out that Naruto never really liked the pink haired girl.

13 Everything

- Naruto was everything, and he made Itachi feel whole. He was everything Itachi needed to feel alive again after he killed his clan, and he would be damned before he let his sunshine get away.

14 Nothing

- Shikamaru never knew how much Naruto meant for him before they got into an argument and Naruto left their apartment. That was the longest week in Shikamarus life. No smiling Naruto to say welcome home when he arrived, no smiles, and no talk, and at the end of the week he could find nothing more to live for. He needed Naruto, needed him like the air he breathed.

15 Special

- Naruto was special. Shino knew that. He had know it since they were small. All the villagers hated him and told their kids to keep away from him, but he still smiled. In the academy children would avoid him because of his insects, but Naruto only thought they were cool.

16 Help

- Itachi was an Uchiha, and as an Uchiha there were a lot of things that he simply didn't do. There were things like crying and showing emotion, they were things that he, as an Uchiha, just didn't do. Another thing he didn't do was asking for help, but that was where Naruto was wonderful, for with Naruto you didn't have to ask, he could see when you needed help, and he would help.

17 Love

- It was love, no doubt about it. The way he would blush a bit when Naruto gave him that bright smile, the way that the clouds were less interesting than Naruto and the way that even if it's troublesome to do things, when Naruto asks them of him it get a whole less troublesome.

18 Shy

- Shino would never have guessed that Naruto was shy. He was always loud and brash, always charging head first into stuff that he couldn't control, and smiling like an idiot. But that was just a mask. He still smiled a lot, but it was a gentle and warm smile, and he wasn't as loud. It was just that no one ever took the time to get to know the real Naruto. In that way they were a lot alike.

19 Ice

- A lot of people compared Itachi to ice, but not Naruto. He knew what hid beneath that cruel emotionless shell, and that was not a cold man. He might have seemed cold and evil, but it was only to protect himself, it was his way to cope.

20 Mischievous

- People often misunderstood things. They thought that the only mischievous person in that relationship was Naruto. But Naruto knew better, because the mastermind behind most of his more successful plans were Shikamaru.

21 Letter

- Hinata, while shy, couldn't really confess in words, but for some reason the letters she asked Shino to send never got there. Naruto found out after a few years with Shino that he had burned every letter that Hinata wrote to him, because Naruto was his, and Hinata should know better. Naruto just laughed it off.

22 Emotion

- The first time Naruto saw Itachi show emotion was when he, in the middle of their battle, pulled Itachi down by the collar and gave him a kiss. Itachi was shocked, and he stood still for more than five minutes and just stared. Naruto didn't think he should have been that surprised, he should have seen it coming, after all, he had his Sharingan.

23 Summer

- Shikamaru didn't know if he should hate or love the summer. It was too hot to do anything productive, Naruto was hyperactive, and there were no clouds in the shadows. But on the other hand, he was allowed to see Naruto run around outside only in shorts because it was way too hot for anything else, especially that big jumpsuit.

24 Dream

- He often had nightmares, especially when he was younger, and they were always bad. It was always about the same things. His first kill, a bloody mess that never should have happened, and getting abandoned because he's different, but when he slept next to Naruto every nightmare turned into an amazing dream.

25 Friendly

- Itachi never really showed that much emotion, but you shouldn't confuse that as he don't care, because he do. It was another Uchiha thing, they're all very possessive and Itachi hated everything that got friendly with his Naruto.

26 Dad

- They loved each other, but Shikamaru was just about to run away when Naruto said that they had to tell Iruka about their relationship. It was way too troublesome to be the victim of a motherhenning dad.

27 Joy

- Shino loved everything about Naruto, but if he had to pick a favorite thing about him, it would be the way that when they kissed Narutos eyes reflected pure joy and love.

28 Me

- Itachi learned very quickly that in their relationship there were no me or I, because like Itachi, Naruto was very possessive over his things, and Itachi was one of those things.

29 Crying

- Shikamaru have had quite a few bad days, days he felt like everything was just wrong, and days where everything just hurt. But he would rather go trough all that than seeing Naruto cry again. Because when Naruto was crying the world stood still, and the sun dulled. It only got worse when Shikamaru realized that it was his fault that Naruto was crying.

30 Life

- Happiness, sadness, anger and love. They were all emotions that Shino knew well. He dealt with them on a daily basis. Happiness when he would see Naruto smile. Sadness when he had to see the villagers glares when Naruto passed by. Anger when other people hit on Naruto. And love when, instead of hooking up with the people that hit on him, he gripped his hand. He would never really get used to those feelings, but he could live with it, it was just that way life was.

31 Hospital

- The first time Itachi laid his eyes on Naruto, Naruto was a kid. He was small and covered in bandages and he looked way too fragile as he slept in the hospital bed. He just got out of a beating, and Itachi was mad, because who in the world could hurt such an angel?

32 Magic

- Narutos smile was like magic, that was what Shikamaru often thought as a child, but it was only when he got older that he discovered the true magic in that smile. It was a smile that could make you sad, it could make you laugh or it could make you gain confidence. That smile could do a lot of things, and Shikamaru was no longer sure how many times that magic had saved him.

33 World

- As a kid he was often alone. Other kids thought that he was creepy because of his insects, and soon he was all alone in his world. Caught behind the walls that protected his heart. But Naruto jumped straight over those walls and tore them down. He showed Shino the world from where he stood.

34 Creatures

- Naruto was always afraid of those 'creatures' as a child. They moved in the shadow, and their faces were covered by masks of animals. There was only one he liked, the one that always helped him. His weasel. The one 'creature' he would never be afraid of.

35 Story

- When he was younger he was very troublesome. He thought everything to be troublesome, and that resulted in the biggest mystery in his life. When he finally graduated, he discovered that he knew absolutely nothing about Narutos story. He only knew what he observed, and that wasn't really much.

36 whispers

- He never talked much, but he didn't need to. All he really ever did was whisper, thinking that no one would listen to him anyway, but someone always heard him. It was the only thing Naruto ever thanked the fox for. Because of the fox he had better hearing than other, and he always heard Shinos small whispered answers to everything.

37 Travel

- Naruto liked traveling. He never really got the chance when he was younger, but life with Itachi was one long travel, and Naruto absolutely loved it.

38 Sugar

- Shikamaru learned the hard way that Narutos normal hyper was nothing compared to his sugar high. It was absolutely chaos, and the Hokage had to tell Shikamaru to never let Naruto have that much sugar again. But Shikamaru liked to experiment, and the Hokage said nothing about feeding Naruto alcohol.

39 Cuddle

- Shino never knew that Naruto liked to cuddle, but now that he knew he defiantly wouldn't complain.

40 Luck

- Itachi never believed in luck. He thought that everything was what you made it out to be, and luck was for them who didn't want to work for it. But the day Naruto confessed he felt very lucky. Because who wouldn't want a blue eyed angel?

41 Death

-It only happened one time, and it wasn't even him that started it. But the day Ino kissed him, Shikamaru could feel death breathing down his neck. He did not look forward to seeing Naruto.

42 Loveable

- At first Shino thought something was wrong with him. He liked Naruto, but that wasn't natural, but he soon gave up. How could you keep away from something so loveable?

43 Stupid

- You could say a lot about Naruto, but the thing used the most wasn't true. Sure he was naive, but he wasn't stupid. Itachi knew that, he wasn't stupid, just good at hiding.

44 Argument

- they almost never argued because they shared opinion on most things, but that didn't mean that there were no arguments, because there were. They were just about some other stuff, stuff like Narutos obsession about orange and Shikamaru use of the word troublesome for everything.

45 Dance

- Naruto might be a bit clumsy, and not the most graceful being on the earth. But the first time Shino saw him dance he was sold. He could do nothing but watch the way that tanned body moved.

46 Brother

- Itachi had honestly thought that Naruto would pick his brother over him. They were after all best friends, but when he had told Naruto that he had just laughed at him. Sasuke had betrayed him, tried to kill him, and Itachi expected him to choose Sasuke?

47 Home

- After a long mission Shikamaru simply couldn't get home fast enough. Many thought that it was to sleep, but they were wrong. His best friends knew that it was only because he needed to get his refill of Naruto. He could only go so long without.

48 Unique

- Naruto was something on a whole other level. Nothing could compare to him. No jewelery, not another person not even the rarest gem of them all, because Naruto was Unique.

49 Hunger

- Itachi have been hungry for many things. Money, people and power. But this was a new kind of hunger. He hungered after Narutos love, but not just that. He wanted everything about Naruto. From the hairs on his head, to the very bottom of his soul. Itachi wanted it all.

50 Talking

- Shikamaru never really liked people that were talking. They were loud and they disturbed him, but when Naruto talked it was another thing. There were something about the way that his mouth moved that Shikamaru really liked.

51 Glass

-Naruto looked very tough, like nothing could ever brake him. But Shino knew that it was false, because Naruto was as fragile as glass, and if you weren't careful you could very well break him.


	2. 1, 2 and 3

We love.

This is a collection of short stories inspired by my list 50 1 love. (it wouldn't allow me to call it 50 + 1 love.. tsk.). And when I say short stories, I mean SHORT! I'm going to put three stories in each chapter, one for Itachi, one for Shikamaru and one for Shino, so I hope you enjoy and review. As I have said before, I own nothing, and if I did I would make it yaoi! :)

Warning : Ehm shounenai, that would mean that there is nothing overly sexual in this story, other than that it's just some cute fluff. :)

Paring : ItaNaru, ShikaNaru and ShinoNaru.

1 Coal. (ItaNaru)

It was night again, and Naruto lay curled up under his blanket. It wasn't that cold, just very dark, and that was why he was hiding underneath the blanket, but don't get him wrong, he loved nights, just not the dark ones. Normally there would be a moon showering the world with its light, but not that night. There were no stars, and no moon. It was impossible to even see a hand in front of you, and that only made Naruto more frightened, because it wasn't that big of a secret that the villagers didn't like him.

Naruto couldn't sleep. He normally would have slept over an hour ago, but he simply couldn't sleep when there was no moon. He hugged the little fox teddy a bit closer, and bit his lip. There were no sound and no movement from the room, but he was still paranoid. He just couldn't sleep alone on these dark nights, it made him feel like he was all alone, no moon to look over him, and no stars there to comfort him. A sudden bump sound made Naruto jump in chock and whimper.

Itachi like moonless nights the most. Not because he could sneak around without being discovered, but because there always were a frightened, seven years old, blond angel that was in need of help. And who better to help such an angel, than the dark Uchiha? He landed softly outside the blonds window, but apparently not soft enough, he concluded when he heard the frightened whimper. "don't worry, it's just me", Itachi said in a soft voice. He only visited the blond on nights like these, and therefore Naruto only knew his voice. Itachi slowly crawled in from the window, and sat on the edge of the bed, and as soon as Naruto felt his weight settle on the bed, he climbed into the lap of his savior, and soon he was asleep. Yes, Itachi always liked nights like those the best.

2 Money (ShikaNaru)

It was an expensive habit Shikamaru had, not that he would change it because of that. It actually didn't start as a habit, it started as a whining Naruto. It was one of the few times that Naruto had convinced Shikamaru to train with him. Shikamaru was as lazy as always, and that was why he found Naruto to be so troublesome. He was almost as bad as Lee when it came to training, just without the talk about youth. But after they had trained, Naruto bugged him until he bought Naruto some ramen. And that was when the bad habit started.

At first he wasn't really interested, looking at Naruto wolfing down his ramen wasn't exactly his idea of fun, but when he looked at Naruto after he had finished his first bowl of ramen, he couldn't help but being amazed. Those blue eyes reflected so many things, and that soft satisfied smile made his heart leap, and when that expression faded away, Shikamaru quickly ordered a new bowl of ramen for Naruto.

It was an expensive habit, but he never regretted it. It was always worth it, because seeing that smile on Narutos lips, or seeing all those feelings in those expressive blue eyes, was what made life bearable for Shikamaru. They all had different things that kept them sane, Kakashi had his porn, Tsunade her alcohol and gambling, Gai and Lee their crazy talk about youth, and his was buying Naruto ramen.

3 Digital (ShinoNaru)

Naruto was always very odd, not that Shino cared about that, because he was at least as odd as the blond was, and Naruto always got the strangest ideas. That was why it came as no surprise when Shino got a digital camera for his birthday. The strange thing was where the blond got the money from. They were only 12 years old, and Naruto, who lived alone, should by no means have enough money to buy a camera. Cameras were, after all, some of the newest stuff for civilians, and it was very expensive.

But that wasn't the only present that Naruto gave him. He also got an album, full of photos of insects, and Naruto was the one to take all the pictures. How in the world he managed that, especially when some of the insects came from other countries, they didn't know. Naruto was a mystery like that.

Those two presents were Shinos favorites. Not because they were expensive, rare or beautiful, but because it was Naruto who gave them to him. For all Shino cared, the blond could just as well have given him a pare of socks, and it would still be his favorite present.


	3. 4, 5 and 6

Okay here are the next short stories, it makes me kind of depressed that they are so short, but I just can't write more... Okay maybe I could, but it's hard.. To think that i thought that writing would be easy.. tsk..

Anywho! I own nothing, and make no money on writing Fanfictions.. though i wish i did..

4 Cup (ItaNaru)

It took Itachi awhile to ask Naruto on a date, not because he was afraid, he was an Uchiha they weren't afraid, but because he didn't know how Naruto would respond. And that was another thing that the young Uchiha didn't like, he always knew. So it took awhile, not that it prepared him anymore for the answer. It had been a normal day, and the blond was eating ramen. Itachi had insisted on paying, and when the blond was done he asked.

Naruto had been drinking a cup of water when Itachi asked. It had been nothing more than a low command. "go on a date with me". It hadn't been a question, more of a command, and Naruto didn't like that, so he did what any other man, who believed himself to be straight, would have done. After choking on his water, and then he threw the rest of the water on the Uchiha and left. Itachi was chocked, but a little water didn't scare the Uchiha away.

The next few date proposals ended up the same way, the blond simply insisted that he wasn't gay, and then he threw something after the Uchiha. But now Itachi was prepared for those reactions, and that was why he got another chock when Naruto said yes to the tenth date proposal. Naruto simply didn't think that he would be left alone until he said yes, and it turned out to be the best choice of his life.

5 Ladder (ShikaNaru)

Naruto looked at the ladder, it didn't look that stable, and the blond seriously doubted that he should be climbing it. But he had a mission, even if it was only D rank, and he had to do it. It was something as stupid as changing the bulbs in the whole hokage tower, and they were only two people. It was him and Shikamaru, him because of his clones, and Shikamaru because he didn't want to do anything else.

"You're sure we have to do this?", asked the blond slowly. He wasn't really that eager to crawl up that deathtrap. Shikamaru just looked as bored as normal. "troublesome. Yes I'm sure", he drawled. The blond sighted, and finally started climbing. "I trust that you will hold the ladder", he said when he reached half way, not that Shikamaru actually did it. Naruto finally reached the top, and started unscrewing the bulb. Shikamaru really didn't know why the blond used the ladder, he could just have walked up the wall, but it was too troublesome to remind him.

Naruto was almost finished when the ladder started wobbling, and he quickly concluded that, that wasn't good. A startled shriek left him as he came falling down. He quickly turned in the air, but then he saw that he would hit Shikamaru no matter what. "Watch out!". The yell made Shikamaru look up, and soon he was on the floor with something soft pressed against his lips, and a flustered blond on top of him. Naruto quickly broke the kiss and blushed. That ladder had to go! Not that Shikamaru would allow that ladder to disappear.

6 Blood (ShinoNaru)

At five years old Shino was a very lonely boy. He didn't really have any friends his age, because all the other kids thought his bugs to be creepy. Not that he really cared, he had the insects, he didn't need more. The sun was about to set, and Shino was on his way home. He needed to get home before it got dark unless he wanted to get picked up by his farther. He took a shortcut through the playground and that was where he first saw the boy.

He was small, smaller than Shino, not that Shino really cared, the boy still looked absolutely beautiful. The yellow red light from the sunset made his hair shine like gold, and even though he was crying, his eyes were the most beautiful cobalt blue that Shino had ever seen, and his skin was an amazing caramel color. He quickly understood why the boy was crying, he had a small bleeding wound on his knee, but Shino didn't know why the boy was alone. Normally your parents would comfort you when you hurt.

It took awhile for Shino to move again, and when he did, he moved towards the bleeding boy. He knew he should be getting home, but he just couldn't let the little boy sit there alone and cry. So he silently walked up to the boy, and stopped right in front of him. He waited a bit, and finally the boy looked at him. Those blue eyes were way more beautiful up close, and he lost the ability to talk. He just silently found a band aid, and offered it to the blond boy.


	4. 7, 8 and 9

I own absolutely nothing, but you can wish can't you? :)

7 Copy (ItaNaru)

It had been a week since he started watching the blond angel train, not that he had copied anything yet. He had been there day after day, always observing the blond when he was training, but never copying any of the moves. It was his intentions at first, copying everything he could, but he simply couldn't do it. He just stayed hidden and watched the blond as he trained his ass of.

It constantly amazed him how innocent Naruto was. Itachi knew that if Naruto wanted he could just use the shadow clones to do all the work, but not once outside of sparing did he use them. He had overheard a conversation Naruto had with Kakashi, and he now knew that Naruto simply didn't want to cheat, he wanted to figure it out on his own, and he didn't want any advantages over his friends. Sure I would be easier, quicker, but he wouldn't be satisfied when he won.

And that was why Itachi simply couldn't copy Naruto. He couldn't rob that innocent kid for all his hard work. It wouldn't feel right. And as Itachi slowly left the training ground he couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Who had ever heard about a missing nin who didn't use everything to their advantage? What a strange kid Uzumaki was, always able to bring out the best in people.

8 Daisy (ShikaNaru)

they hadn't been going out that long, actually not more that about a week, and they still hadn't told people about them, it was just too troublesome. But Shikamaru had learned a lot of new stuff about the blond mystery. Before he didn't know what to believe. People always called the blond naive, stupid and loud. He agreed at a point, but he still knew that there was so much more. And he was right. When they started going out he discovered that there was so much more to Naruto.

That was also why he got a bit choked at their first date. It was the the day after Shikamaru had asked Naruto out, and there was nothing official yet. Shikamaru had expected that they would go get some ramen, and that was it. But that wasn't what Naruto had planned. Blinded with his forehead protector he was led to a big field filled with daisies. When he opened his eyes he was surprised, understandable, and even more so when he was told that they were cloud watching. As it turns out Naruto liked to relax and take it easy sometimes.

Naruto was many things. Sometimes he was as stupid as they come, but it was not because he was _stupid_ stupid, but more because he newer had someone to teach him what was right and what was wrong. That and he was way to hyperactive. He was loud at times, but that was more to get attention, be it good or bad, because some attention, even bad, was better than no attention. He was naive, funny and very sunny. But most of all, he was a complete mystery, a mystery Shikamaru refused to let go.

9 Opposite (ShinoNaru)

They were like night and day. Creatures living under different skies. Both forces of nature, but still so different. Naruto was a sunny creature. Always seeking praise and attention. Hair a golden color and completely messy and spiky, skin kissed by the sun and eyes so blue that the heaven paled in comparison. He was a bright and happy person, always smiling, loud and helping people in need. He was like a puff of fresh air on the hottest day in the year.

Shino was completely opposite. Where Naruto was a creature for he sun, he was a creature brought by the night. Always staying hidden in the shadow. His long high necked coat hid most of him, and what wasn't hidden by the coat was hidden behind his black sunglasses. He was silent as the grave, only ever talked when he had no choice, moving around in the shadow. A complete mystery. He loved mind games, always leaving hints, silver eyes looking on in amusement as people tried he understand his small games, but newer quite did. Everything hidden behind a blank facade.

But even though they were so opposite the were attracted to each other, somehow always understanding the other. Shino was the fist one to discover the sunny creature, and Naruto was the only one who ever understood the countless mind games. It was like a battle of wills. No one ready to give up before everything about the other was uncovered. Feelings bloomed between these creatures, they understood, but you know what they say, opposites attract.


	5. 10, 11 and 12

Hi there :) it's been awhile, but I had a good reason! It all started when my little baby (My laptop) decided to delete everything, that includes the list of words and sentences that I used for my story, that and Fanfiction deleted the list too... that kinda sucked. Then there was my exams, that went quite well so I'm happy, and then my baby decided to cough all my stuff up again.. I was so confused, one day I shut my laptop, and the next time I open it all my things were there again... Haha my reaction was like _"OMG! MAGIC!" _

~ Anywho I own nothing but this little idea

10 Bumblebee (ItaNaru)

Itachi was constantly amazed by Naruto, and he never really understood how he could go on. He smiled to the world like nothing was wrong, always accepted you no matter what you had done and most of all, he took all your worries away. And yet, even though he was such a strong creature, always helping others, he had his own problems. People knew that, it was just hard to accept when he never showed any signs of sadness. People often forgot that he had his own life, that even he could feel down sometimes, but Itachi never forgot.

If Itachi had to compare Naruto to anything it would be a bumblebee. Most people would compare him to the sun, a bright person, but not Itachi. But Naruto, in many ways, was like a bumblebee. He was a free creature, lived under the sun, a very diligent little thing. But he was also a creature who had way too much weight for his small wings, and Itachi knew that if he didn't deal with his own problems properly, then his small wings would tear.

And that was why Itachi always stayed by Narutos side, because he knew that sooner or later he would have to stop and deal with his own problems, and when that happened Itachi would be there for him. Because Itachi knew how hard it could be to stand alone with your problems, how hard it could be to need someone but still standing alone. Itachi knew all that because that had been him once upon a time, he was after all a clan heir, and a lot of people expected big things of him. So when Naruto really needed him, he would be there.

11 Beautiful (ShikaNaru)

Shikamaru couldn't really help but stare. They had ditched the academy again, nothing really new there, and Shikamaru had walked up on the usual hill and laid down to watch the clouds, again, nothing new there. Naruto had gone with him, doesn't happen too often, but still nothing new, and Naruto had started talking. Shikamaru, after many years of practice had learned to shut out all noises, and that was exactly what he did, but that was also one of the reasons that he now stared at Naruto. Who could have known that the blond boy could be so silent?

But that wasn't the only reason that he was staring. Naruto looked so calm right there. He was leaned back on his hands while he looked up at the sky, the sunlight made his blond hair shine like gold and his eyes looked like jewels as he looked upwards, reflecting the light in just the right way. Shikamaru hadn't seen when Naruto had dropped his orange monster of a jacket, but Shikamaru was glad that he had, because now he got to see Naruto in the slightly too big black T-shirt, that slipped a bit down on his shoulder and showed the perfect sun kissed skin. Shikamaru had to fight not to stare too long, he didn't want Naruto to know.

That was the first time Shikamaru found Naruto beautiful, but there were so many more ways in which Naruto was beautiful, you just had to know what to look for. Like the way that he would blush a little every time someone complimented him, or the way that his eyes would shine every time he would smile. But still, what Shikamaru found most beautiful was that little innocent smile that had been on Narutos lips that time on the hill.

12 Happy (ShinoNaru)

He had know it since their academy days, but never really told anyone, because how could he tell someone that not only was he in love, but he was in love with a boy, and that wasn't even the worst, he was in love with Naruto. He was in love with the most hated person in the village. That was one of the two reasons why he never told anyone, the other reason was that he was almost sure that Naruto was in love with the pink haired annoyance, but one person could only take so much. That was why he decided, after they got put in their teams, he walked up to Naruto and asked him on a date.

It was nothing much, he just had to go up and ask, and even though he looked as emotionless as always on the outside, he was a nervous wreck on the inside. He _Knew _that Naruto liked Sakura, he had said so himself day after day for years, but he simply couldn't hold it in any longer. The constant nervousness made him loose focus, and he knew that that could be lethal on a mission. On the way over to training ground 7 he kinda understood how Hinata felt all the time, because he suddenly had the strangest urge to pass out.

It actually went better than he had hoped, he didn't pass out, though he had a small blush on his face when he asked, and Naruto agreed to go on a date with him which surprised him a lot. He always thought that the blond angel loved the pink haired girl, but it turns out that he found her really annoying, not that Shino complained or anything. The only problem that was, was that he still couldn't keep focus on his missions, but that wasn't exactly a bad thing, because now he was so focused on getting home to his angel that most of the missions only took half the time that they normally would.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I now order you to review! Okay not order... you'll get a cookie? <strong>_


	6. 13, 14 and 15

_And now I'm updating again (Finally) right now I'm on vacation in the middle of nowhere, and the internet works like a b***h but on the bright side, I get to write more then usually. Not that I do..._

_Disclaimer : I own nothing, but a girl can wish can't she ;)?_

* * *

><p>13 Everything (ItaNaru)<p>

Itachi wasn't sure when it started, it just did. At the beginning he simply looked forward to hunting down Naruto again, the thrill of the hunt, and it turned into the simple need to see Narutos strength after his training trip with Jiraiya. And from there it slowly evolved into the need to see Naruto, to be near him, to see him smile and hear him laugh. It was strange, but in some way it was natural. Naruto attracted people like a moth to a flame, so it wasn't really that surprising that he could even attract his enemies. But Itachi soon learned that he wasn't like the other 'moths' that Naruto had attracted. Whereas the other 'moths' were comfortable staying in the light of the flame, Itachi needed to touch the flame, to completely own Naruto.

That was how he found himself in such big problems. How could he keep someone so desired to himself? Simply enough, he just had to take the blond, and keep him to himself. Not that it went that well, first of all, he had to get into Konoha, convince Naruto that it was a good idea to go with him (or take him by force), and the get out again. The first two went okay, turns out that Naruto really wanted to get away from the village, and out to see the world, but after that It went wrong. Someone saw them and hit the alarm, and that was just the start of the problems.

Akatsuki was another problem, just because Itachi had a soft spot for Naruto didn't mean that they had, so there was no way that they could return there, and Akatsuki was bound to come looking for Naruto sooner or later. But Itachi refused to give up his sunlight. How could he give up the one being that made him feel whole again, the being that made him smile and feel human again? He just couldn't, and that was why they constantly was on the move, not that Naruto minded, he got to see the world just as he wanted, and it was only a bonus that he got to keep Itachi to himself, he was very sweet when you weren't his opponent. No matter how hard the village and Akatsuki tried they would never get Naruto, Itachi wouldn't let it happen, he wouldn't let them take everything good from him.

Nothing (ShikaNaru)

Shikamaru sighted as he lay spread across the way too big bed, he didn't know what to do. He was too depressed to go outside to watch the clouds, and everything he did just reminded him more of Naruto. Even just laying in the bed made him remember Naruto and the empty space beside him. It hadn't been more than a few days, 3 days 9 hours and 17...18...19 seconds to be specific, and Shikamaru was counting the seconds. It had been that long since he had made the biggest mistake in his life. He got into an argument with his angel. It had been about something as small as a mission. He knew Naruto needed to take that mission, he could have refused but he wouldn't say no to a mission, and defiantly not one where they really needed him. So now Shikamaru was punishing himself.

It was their first argument ever, they never really had a lot to argue about, Naruto normally just got things as he wanted them, partly because it was too troublesome to say no, and partly because he just couldn't resist those big watery blue eyes. Damn the one who taught the blond the puppy eyes. But this time it was different. Naruto briefly came home to pack some things because he was needed on a S ranked mission. That was something that never had happened before, the highest the blond got were A ranks, but this time they really needed his solid transformation, not that that hadn't happened before, but this time they needed him to transform into a civil girl, a very harmless girl, and therefor he wouldn't be able to protect himself, and that was what sent Shikamaru up into the red felt. He wouldn't leave his angel in the hands of a greedy old dangerous man, who knew what he would do? But only Naruto could do it, because he could remove any trace of it being a transformation.

They had argued long into the night, and it ended with Naruto storming out the door, and Shikamaru hadn't seen him since. He knew he was unreasonable, he himself had taken his share of S classed missions, but he just didn't want his angel to go trough that. But he also knew that he couldn't keep his angel from that sort of things forever, he had just hoped that he could prevent it for a little longer. That was the longest week of Shikamarus life. He missed his sunshine, and just the thought of all the horrible things that could happen to his angle held him up at night. He couldn't concentrate properly, and therefor he couldn't do any missions, and just the thought of his angel being mad at him hurt. It came as a relief and a chock when Naruto finally entered their apartment, a relief because he was alright and because he wasn't mad, but also as a chock, because the first thing Naruto did when he saw Shikamaru was to break down and cry. And it was while Shikamaru was holding the sobbing blond that he realized how much Naruto meant for him. Because the week without him had been like a week without air.

Special (ShinoNaru)

Shino had always known that Naruto was special. He had known it from the first time he saw the little blond, all alone on the playground. He knew, even in his little five year old mind that it was wrong for a child to be alone at that time of the night. Even he had his parents with him, and when he asked about the little blond his parents only cast a sad glance to the blond and walked home. But what really stayed in his mind was the way that the blond looked up at him and just smiled, just smiled a smile that could lit up the whole playground, and he kinda felt bad that he was the only one to see such a smile.

The next time Shino saw the blond was when he was seven, he would start in the academy the year after, and he was again in the playground, but this time he was trapped in the rain. He had been in the forest most of the day, and on the way home it started raining, so he had taken shelter in a tree house in the playground. He had been looking out the window when he saw the blond enter the playground. The blond had slowly looked around, as if to assure him that he was alone, and then he had walked over to the swings. The blond had smiled so happily while swinging and dancing trough the rain, and amazed Shino had just watched. He dared not move, afraid that the spell would break and he would scare the blond away. He had stayed in that tree house until sunset when the blond left, and then he had hurried home. He was late and he knew it, but he didn't regret staying.

It was only a year later that he learned the blonds name. He had spotted the child a few times on the street, but accompanying him were many whispers of demon and monster child. He started the academy, and that was where he met the blond. He walked into the class with a very big, and very fake Shino noted, smile. He wanted to see the smile from the time where the blond had played in the rain, the smile from the first time they met, but he had to take the things one at a time, and right now he needed to know the blonds name. He had expected the blond to cringe in disgust as all the other children when he first showed the class his ability with the bugs, but he didn't, he just stared in amazement. Yes Naruto was very special indeed, now he just needed to get him to smile.

* * *

><p>Please review! I love to see what people think about my stories.<br>Oh! and question! What pairing do you like the best and why :3?


	7. 16, 17 and 18

_I'm updating very early this time, don't expect it to become a habit, but that's because I'm on vacation and have almost nothing to do, so I just decided to write some more._

_~ I feel kinda sick.. just drank bad milk.. hate my life I took about 3 sips before I noticed something yucky in the glass, then I poured it out and there were the beginning of clumps in it_

* * *

><p>16 Help (ItaNaru) (Good Itachi, and Alive Yondaime)<p>

Life was hard, it had always been hard, and it always would be hard. He knew that, that was just they way life was. His life had always been hard, especially graduating as a ninja so young and loosing most of his childhood, but then again, that was just one of the many choices he had to make. It had been a tough decision when he got the mission of killing his clan, but in the end he had to decline, there was no way that he could do something like that himself, and the fourth understood, he just choose another person to do it, and while it hurt, he still got to stay by his little brothers side, and that was suddenly all that mattered. And then there was more things that he had to decide. What should he do about his brother? Could they really stay in the main house after everything that had happened? Should he let his brother go to the academy? And what about his missions?

He had decided to let his brother go to the academy, more in hopes of him getting a friend to stay with while he was gone on missions, because that took care of some of the problems. But he had also made sure that there would be no talking about graduating early no matter what. He didn't want his brother to end up like him, a teen that already had so much trouble, such a big need for help, yet no one to ask. But soon he found the answer for all of his troubles. His brother had made friends with the fourths son, and he now had a place to stay. Itachi had been happy, because that was one thing less to think about, but he never really thought that the little blond boy would be the end of all his troubles, and the beginning of some new ones. He didn't really know how it got like that at the beginning, he later learned that it was the work of the blond and his brother, but he suddenly found himself moving in with the forth and his son.

Kushina had died during childbirth, and since then Naruto had more or less taken care of himself. His dad had a lot of things to do, and Naruto soon found himself to be lonely, so when he got the opportunity to get some new housemates how could he say no? So after explaining things to his dad, and getting Sasuke to convince his brother, he found himself with two new housemates. He knew that his friends got a lot of things on their minds, and Naruto tried to help in every way that he could. He knew that they would never ask, but they didn't need to. He had known that Sasuke felt lonely when his brother went out on missions, so it wasn't just for his own selfish reasons that he had asked them to come live with him and his dad. He knew that they both needed to get away from that empty clan compound.

Itachi didn't know how or why he agreed to move in with the fourth and his son, but he found that to be that best decision he had ever made. His brother was never alone, he found peace in that big house, and most of all, he found the help that he needed. There was a lot of things that he wouldn't do, some because of his pride, others because he was a clan head and he had responsibilities, but for the most part it was his pride. He refused to cry in front of people, the only one that had ever seen him cry was his mother, and he didn't plan to add more people to that list. Showing emotion was another thing his pride didn't let him do, there were a few exceptions on that one, his brother was one of those, and the blonds(both of them) were another. And one thing he detested to do was asking for help, but with his blond angel around he never really needed to ask, because the blond would help no matter what, and for some reason the blond always knew what to do.

17 Love (ShikaNaru)

Shikamaru didn't know when it happened, he didn't even notice himself, and when he found out he felt kinda stupid. He had long wondered why he would do all these small things for Naruto. Why he bought so much ramen for the blond, why he would train with him without protest, why that in the company of the blond every thing seemed less troublesome. Really, he didn't even know why before Ino said that he loved Naruto. She had said it like she was so sure, and when he asked how she knew, she just said that it was obvious.

At first he tried to deny it. Tried to pretend that he wasn't in love with the blue eyed blond, but that was harder than he imagined. It was so hard not to blush when they ended in some awkward position during training, and it only made it worse that Naruto was so damned obvious, even Shikamarus had started to see the signs in himself, and he tried to deny them, but it was as if Naruto didn't want to see those signs, and now Shikamaru was determined to get Naruto to see those signs, but then again, that was easier said than done. Shikamaru tried for weeks, but Naruto just seemed obvious to everything that he did, so it came as no surprise when Shikamaru finally snapped and just kissed the blond when the ended in another awkward situation. At first Naruto was shocked and didn't respond, but slowly he gave in to the kiss.

After that Shikamaru was kinda surprised of how he didn't see it himself before Ino did. The signs were obvious. There was the way that he would blush a bit when Naruto smiled at him, the way that even if training was hard, if it was Naruto who asked then he didn't mind, and Naruto asked a lot, the way that he kinda liked getting into those awkward positions. Really there was a lot of hints, and when they finally told their friends about their relationship no one was surprised. Turns out everybody already knew.

18 Shy (ShinoNaru)

The first time he saw it, it came as a surprise. He hadn't known that the loud blond could smile in such a way. That calm and warm smile that made him look so gentle, and made Shino wanna protect him. It had been in a conversation about their childhood that he smiled like that, and it almost made Shino blush. He hadn't been prepared for that kinda reaction when he asked about the blond. He had expected that the blond loudly would talk about ramen and his pranks, but instead he talked about the third, his surrogate grandfather, about the nice landlord that made sure that he had everything that he needed, and about Iruka, their academy instructor, and how he took the time to learn Naruto how to read and write.

It had only been a few people that he spoke about, but he spoke of them in such a loving way that made Shino realize that they were the most important people for the blond. But at the same time he realized that no one really knew the blond, and that made him sad. He had been just as judgmental as the others, not believing that the blond was more than a loud and brash person, and he knew how hard it was to be judged, it had happened to him a lot after all. People always wrote him of as the silent bug guy, and then they never learned anything more about him, and he realized that, that was what he had done with Naruto.

As they talked more and more, Shino started seeing a side to the blond, that he had never known existed. It was a shy and gentle side, and he would smile the most amazing smiles. Not those big grins that made him look like an idiot, but small and calm smiles that would light the whole room up. It was something that Shino loved to see, and without him noticing he slowly started to open up too. He talked about his family, about his bug, which he was surprised that someone wanted to listen to, about all the small things in his life, about the amazing places he had been, and what he had seen. It had been nothing more than a coincident that he had seen the other side of the blond, but now that he had, he kinda wished to keep it for himself.

* * *

><p><em>And done for now, I might update some more, and maybe today, but I'm not sure :).<em>

**_~ Anyway please Review._**


	8. 19, 20 and 21

So yeah... I'm sorry? I meant to update this earlier, but I never really got it done, and I'm sorry! But all of the sudden I started writing other stories, and before I knew it a year had almost passed. But I wont abandon this fic! Because I love writing it! I love the fact that every short story has it's own theme, and therefore won't get boring to write. :)

* * *

><p>19 Ice (ItaNaru) (Good Itachi)<p>

"I don't understand how you can hang out with a guy like him!". Sakura never really understood, none of them did. But he didn't really care, they didn't need to understand. As long as he knew the truth, nothing really mattered. The others nodded in agreement, none of them, not even Sasuke, understood how he could stand being in the same room as Itachi. But then again, they didn't understand their relationship.

You see, everybody thought that Itachi was an emotionless doll, only doing as he was told. But that was just because they didn't know him, not like Naruto did anyway. But he was happy that they didn't, because that was a privilege reserved for him alone, and he didn't want to share. He was a bit possessive about what he considered 'his'. But then again, the feeling was mutual, and he knew that Itachi preferred to keep Naruto to himself.

Many people compared Itachi to a block of ice. He was cold, emotionless, not really caring about anyone, or that was what he seemed like, but Naruto knew better, he knew what hid beneath the surface of that seemingly cold man. He knew that Itachi cared for not only his brother, but most of the people in the village, he knew that not everything he did was for the better of the village, and he had seen him return home, broken, when he had been forced to kill a child while on a mission.

So he knew better than anyone that Itachi was nothing like a block of ice, quite the opposite actually, but he only pretended to be emotionless, only pretended not to feel hurt, not to feel the pain, but when he returned home to Naruto he would break down, tear that emotionless mask off, and just be him. Everybody had some way of coping with everything they did in their life, Itachi's way was that emotionless mask.

20 Mischievous (ShikaNaru)

Yells of anger sounded through Konoha as several people looked for the blond troublemaker. Really, how could one boy cause so much chaos, and then just disappear? It was like he never existed! He even wore that hideous jumpsuit, and still, he managed to escape them. They were amazed by his ability to hide, but they wished that he would use it for something better than pranks.

A laughing blond slowly stumbled into his small apartment. Another day well spent. Pranking people and avoiding detection for the rest of the day. He saw it as an opportunity to train, it wasn't every day that you had half the village looking for you, but then again, it wasn't every day that someone managed to paint half the town an eye wrenching lime green, but they had deserved it! Or so he managed to convince himself.

"Did it work?", came the lazy question from Narutos couch. Naruto would have been startled under normal circumstances, but he had know that his lover would ask that already before he walked through the door, but he didn't understand why Shikamaru always asked when he already knew the answer. There was no way that a plan made with the combined effort of the master prankster and the village strategist would ever fail.

A lot of people often wondered how Naruto got all the crazy ideas that he did, but that was easy enough, it was simply because he wasn't alone. He had his evil mastermind with him. Because while he might be the one to suggest a prank it was Shikamaru that helped him make it work. People often mistaked him for the mastermind, and Shikamaru never really saw it fit to change that, because that would cause more attention for him, and that was simply too troublesome.

21 Letter (ShinoNaru)

Shino loved Naruto, always had, but it had gotten easier telling the blond now that they were older and officially together. But still, Shino felt kinda bad about it all, because he knew that he hadn't been the only one after the blond. There had been a long line of admirers, and some that really loved the blond, but he had ruined every plan that the others had, and made sure that none of them would get the blond.

They accused each other, got angry, because they knew that a lot of people liked the blond, and yet, no one really accused him. He was too silent, too emotionless, there was no way that he was after the blond, they hardly even talked! Or that was what they thought. But they were wrong, oh so wrong. The Aburames were one of the only families that hadn't shunned him when he was a child. They understood that he was no the demon, they understood him. And that was what helped Naruto through his childhood.

But there was one person that Shino felt really bad about fooling, but then again. She was too shy, there was no way that she would fit with the lively blond. She knew now that it was him that ruined her chance, but when she was younger she hadn't known. She had thought that the blond simply didn't like her like that, and after a year of trying she had stopped.

And that was why she didn't deserve the blond. Shino had tried to make Naruto understand his feelings since they were young, and the blond was obvious to all his attempts, not wanting to think something wrong, but that hadn't stopped Shino. He had tried and tried again, and he didn't care how many times he failed, because the blond was his.

And that was why he never delivered any of the love letters that Hinata gave him to the blond. She should have known better. He simply burned them and pretended to give Naruto them. And it was only later, when Shino and Naruto finally got together, that Hinata understood that not even one letter had reached the blond, but she couldn't be mad at her teammate, he had done what she couldn't, and taken what he wanted. And really, she was pretty happy with Kiba.

* * *

><p>And I'm done for now. I plan to finish this within the next two months, but I'm not really sure how it's gonna go... But I'll try ._.<p>

Please Review!


End file.
